


It Might Be Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on that AMAZING FANART, Cannon Verse, Cannon au, Character Death, Dying Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, What else is new, established klance, fluff and then BOOM ANGST, im mean, klance, not really - Freeform, sowwy, that was based on that SCENE FROM STAR TREK 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know,” Lance sighs, his lips twitching upwards as he turns slowly to meet Keith’s eyes, his own eyes blinking tiredly, “Now that I think about it, I never said I love you.”Lance frowns when he sees Keith sob at his words and he wishes he could raise his hand and break the glass that separates them if it means he could wipe Keith’s tears away.“Baby, it’s okay.” Lance tries to comfort, his left eye that was swollen shot has gone numb by now and he can’t feel the pain of his dislocated shoulder anymore, which he’s pretty sure that’s a bad sign, but right now, all that he cares about is Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know,” Lance starts softly, letting out a tired sigh as he rests his forehead against the glass and suppress a shiver at the coolness it brings to him, “Now that I think about it, my brother still owes me five bucks.”

Keith snorts at the brunet’s complaint, rolling his eyes when Lance pouts at him, “Lance, they’re just five bucks.”

“It’s about the principle, Keith.” Lance replies as he leans away from the glass, away from the breath taking view of space and its stars that surrounds them and turns to look at Keith, his heart beating hard against his chest as he sees the bright smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Sure, buddy.”

Lance laughs as he shoves the black haired teen playfully. “Oh, hush, you.”

Keith chuckles under his breath as he quickly catches Lance’s hand and holds it tight against his own. Taking advantage of the brunet’s surprise, Keith smirks and pulls at their intertwined hands until the back of Lance’s hand meet his lips and Keith drops a kiss on it.

Keith could almost coo at the awe and dazed expression on Lance’s face at that.

“You’re such a sap.” Lance says after a few seconds in silence, shaking his head in disbelief but smiling big and dopily at his boyfriend.

“Says the one who leaves a sappy post-its and an alien flower that resembles a rose once a week on my bed.” Keith retorts smugly and Lance scoffs.

“Well, excuse me, but I’m a hopeless romantic, babe, it’s on my genes.”

“Is it on your genes to be annoying too?” Keith teases and Lance flicks him on the forehead, “Ow.”

“Meanie.” Lance murmurs but then smiles as Keith pulls him closer by their intertwined hands, making him fall on his boyfriend’s chest comfortably. “Oh sure, fix everything with a cradle, typical.”

“It’s my secret weapon, babe. You can’t deny it works.” Lance hums, burying his head on the crook of Keith’s neck as he snuggles closer to him.

“Dang, it really does.”

* * *

“You know,” Lance sighs, his lips twitching upwards as he turns slowly to meet Keith’s eyes, his own eyes blinking tiredly, “Now that I think about it, I never said I love you.”

Lance frowns when he sees Keith sob at his words and he wishes he could raise his hand and break the glass that separates them if it means he could wipe Keith’s tears away.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Lance tries to comfort, his left eye that was swollen shot has gone numb by now and he can’t feel the pain of his dislocated shoulder anymore, which he’s pretty sure that’s a bad sign, but right now, all that he cares about is Keith.

“Keith, amor.” Lance calls softly; his heart is aching for the crying mess his boyfriend is on the other side of the glass, “Please, look at me.”

It takes a few ticks that Lance didn’t think he had left and suddenly Keith’s mouth is moving fast. Lance’s almost sure that he’s babbling, not saying anything coherent or even full sentences, but at least Keith’s looking at him now with his big and shiny dark blue eyes that always remind Lance of the dusk back at earth and the thought makes him warm inside.

That and the fact that his lungs are burning because of the toxic gas that fills his side of the glass but it’s fine. _It’s fine_ , he tell himself in his mind, because that means the universe is safe, his team is safe.

It means Keith’s safe.

Lance just stares at Keith’s mouth as it keeps moving in an intense rambling and he can’t help but smile softly, because God, Keith’s so beautiful even when he’s mess, how is that even possible?

Oh, okay, that move of mouth was definitely an insult. Keith has called him a moron many times in their lives to recognize the word on his boyfriend’s mouth instantly.

“I read that one.” Lance mumbles playfully before sighing tiredly and then leaning heavily against the glass, “Keith, amor, it’s okay.”

 _‘It’s not, Lance!’_ he can almost hear Keith scream back at him and Lance suppresses the sudden drop his stomach does that makes him to shift in pain.

“It was my choice.” Lance whispers, quiet and small but strong enough to shut Keith in a tick, “It…It was my choice, Keith.” He whimpers, wincing as another wave of burning fire spreads through him from his insides and Lance just wants to scream in agony.

But he can’t, because Keith’s looking. Keith’s here and Lance will endure the pain if it means he can save Keith from any.

“P-Please, don’t be mad.” He says weakly, sad and tired, blinking groggily at the blurry vision of Keith through the glass, “I…I just wanted to be useful for once. I just – I couldn’t let you die, amor.”

He sobs then, his heartache growing stronger than the physical pain his body is enduring, “I couldn’t –  I – Keith, you need to know this, please –“

It’s getting harder to breathe. It’s getting harder to see and Lance could laugh because that actually makes him mad not because he’s dying but because he can’t see Keith’s face now. He can’t see his flushed cheeks, or his bright eyes.

Nor his smile or that damn ugly mullet the never cut off.

He can’t see him and that makes him sob hard sharply because he’s dying without being able to see his love one last time.

“K-Keith.” Lance whimpers brokenly, “I l-love you, Keith.”

There’s pounding on the glass mixed with faint muffled screams that he can’t make sense to, but all he’s thinking about is his boyfriend’s blurry red color in front of him.

“O-One of your – your Fix-Everything-Cradles w-would be good a-about right n-now.” Lance laughs wetly before letting out another sob, “I love y-you so much, p-please remember t-that.”

With the last speck of strength he’s able to gather, Lance raises his hands shakily before placing it over the transparent glass, his slowing heart doing one last skip of a beat when he sees a red armored hand placing itself against his own blue one.

If he really thinks about it then, dying with the blurry vision of the color red and blue is not so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, this took a long ass time but like ??? I didn’t even think it was going to have a second partso, yah. 
> 
> And, that’s it! It’s seems like Lance died but like…psssh, he…he’s sleeping, kay? Yah…
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me.

One, two, three blinks and then –

Lance’s eyes stay closed. 

“No.” Keith whispers horrified, his hand aimlessly patting the glass powerless, “No, no, no, no, no. Lance, please, no.”

There’s nothing at all. There’s no flutter of eyelids or a steady breathing or even a twitch.

There’s nothing but a ghost smile in those pale half parted lips.

“L-Lance.” He chokes out weakly, barely acknowledging the tears running down his face, “ _ Ae-in _ ?” 

Lance just sits there, body heavily pressed against the glass, right in front of Keith, mouth frozen in a permanent silent sigh and Keith  _ snaps _ . 

“No!” He screams, “No, no, no! Lance! I-I love –! Lance, please! Come back! Come back, please! I-I didn’t –!” Keith’s voice breaks, words still falling out of his mouth without his consent, “I love you too! Please! I didn’t get the chance to –! Don’t do this, please!  I’m begging you! Lance!” 

_ This can’t be happening.  _ Keith thinks as his fist pounds at the glass that block his way to get to the brunet.  _ This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t b _ e –

“Please, please, please, break. Break  _ goddamnit _ , please!” He shouts, standing up  and activating his bayard, not hesitating a tick before he’s lashing and stabbing the glass, “Break, break. Please, please –  _ BREAK _ !”

It doesn’t and Keith can only slash out at the damn glass over and over again. His vision gets blurry as more tears keep gathering in his eyes and suddenly there’s no air in his lungs and he can’t breath, he can’t hear, he can’t - _ he can’t  _ –

“No!” He yells as soon as someone grabs him from behind and pulls him away, “No! Get off of me! Get off –! Lance! Lance,  _ please _ ! No!” 

Lance’s figure just keeps getting further and further away from him. He’s basically slipping through his finger and  _ he can’t do a damn thing. _

“S-Stop.” Keith sobs out desperately, dropping his entire body in defeat against the strong hold he’s trapped in, “S-stop, p-please, I-I can’t–I didn’t tell him –!”

Faint black spots start appearing in his vision. He tips to the side exhausted as he look straight into the only blurry blue dot he can see. 

“L-Lance.” He whispers brokenly, “L-Lan –”

Keith hears the sound of something shattering as he loses conscience but he’s just not sure on what exactly.

Must have been his heart. 

* * *

Keith drops his head back against the control panel as he stares at the unmoving figure of his boyfriend in front of him inside the crypod.

The soft and faint heart beat that comes from it echoes in his ear and Keith can barely see the rise of Lance’s chest from where he sits.

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since Keith last heard Lance’s voice, since he seen his smile or the baby blue color in his eyes. 

The mere thought of them makes him feel dizzy. It’s either that or the untouched plate of food goo Hunk had brought him earlier that lays besides him, still wobbling under the slightest rumble on the floor. Keith pushes it further away from him.

It doesn’t help in the least. 

Keith fingers play with the end of the blanket Shiro had left behind for him last night, right after he gave up on trying to get him to sleep in an actual room for once. 

His older brother hasn’t looked amused in the least but he had looked worried enough. He left the blanket and a pillow for him, saying that if he wasn’t going to leave the room, he might as well be comfortable enough while he waited for Lance to wake up.

If he wakes up.

Keith suppresses the shiver that goes down his spine at the thought before he shakes his head. Allura had said he will be waking up, she told him so.

_ ‘The toxin needs to leave his body, it's a long slow process,’  _ She had said as soon as he had walked into the Med Bay, _ ‘But he’s strong enough, Keith. He can get through this.’ _

_ ‘I know he is.’ _ He thinks as the memory flashes through his head,  _ “I know he can. He has to. I have to tell him. Please.’ _

He pushes himself forward and walks slowly towards Lance’s crypod, hand hesitantly hovering above its surface before he places it gently just above where Lance’s chest is.

“You didn’t hear me.” He whispers hoarsely, his red eyes blinking tiredly and raising his free hand shakily to rub the grogginess away, “You didn’t hear me and –”

The crypod beeps at him and Keith sighs, letting his forehead rest against the cool surface.

“Please, give me a chance to tell you.” 

* * *

Keith jolts wide awake as soon as the cold air of the crypod hits him a few feet away from him. He shivers unconsciously before he looks up and catches the blurry vision of a soft blue.

He don’t waste a tick and suddenly he’s standing up from the floor, almost tripping on his own two feet before he gathers Lance's limp body falling out of the crypod.

He waits in silence. He waits and waits, his shaky hands just tightening their hold on around Lance and then there’s a soft whisper against his ear and Keith’s heart skips a beat at the word. 

“A-amor?” 

That’s enough for Keith to break down.

“L-Lance.” He calls back, lip quivering before he tries to bite it down with force.

Lance just hums, pushing himself deeper into Keith’s embrace as he nuzzles his face against Keith’s neck.

“It's okay.” He whispers softly and Keith can feel Lance’s small smile against his skin, “It's okay.” 

“O-Oh, God,  _ L-Lance. _ ” Keith repeats, a sob escaping from his mouth and Lance shushes him quietly.

The end up in the floor, turning into a mess of limbs and bodies tangled up together as they just hold each other as humanly possible. 

Keith buries his face on Lance’s hair, stuffing in his sobs as he holds Lance in his arms and yet feeling like he’s the one being held and comforted when Lance’s just keep rubbing small circles on his back.

“I-I h-have –” Keith whispers, breath hitching abruptly making him cough and shakes his head stubbornly when Lance mumbles to take it easy, “N-No, I-I have to – I have to tell you, I –”

“I know, Keith.” Lance says, voice small and hoarse after days of being unused, “I-I know.”

“N-No, L-Lance, p-please, I have – I lost you and I d-didn't get a c-chance – F-fuck!” Keith curses, sobs shaking his entire body, “F-Fuck, I can’t lose y-you again I –”

“You won’t.” Lance reassurances, his voice wet and wobbly with emotion, one of his hands stroking Keith's hair, “You won’t, you won’t, I swear to you, y-you won’t lose me.” 

“But I did!” Keith bawls, “I did, Lance! I lost you and I-I’m not strong enough. G-God, Lance, I lost you, I-I can’t –”

“Sh.” Lance cuts him off gently,“Sh, Keith, baby, please, listen to me. Please, please, listen to my heartbeat, my voice, my breathing. Please,  _ listen _ .” 

Keith does. He bites down his sobs, dropping his head until he’s snuggling against Lance’s chest and then he  _ listens _ .

The heartbeat is so strong and steady, only flattering for a millisecond when Keith places his hand over Lance’s chest. His breathing is controlled and Keith can practically feel the way Lance’s lungs fill themselves up with fresh air before letting it all out slowly. 

He listens to Lance’s voice above him as the brunet keeps humming. He listens to the way it cracks and shakes but it’s so warm and fond that it almost feels like a blanket it’s being wrapped around him.

Keith smiles. He smiles through the tears and nuzzles his face on his boyfriend chest as he feels his own breathing imitating the strong steady one of Lance’s and then he hiccups softly before sighing, feeling a soft but firm kiss on the top of his head.

“There you go, amor.” Lance praises softly, “Nice and steady.” 

Keith wants to snort at the praise but he ends up just chuckling tiredly against his boyfriend.

He takes a moment to remind himself. To feel and reassure himself that Lance’s alive and here with him. That he’s in Lance’s strong arms and warm embrace.

That this is his strong heart that beats rhythmically along his own. 

“I love you too” Keith whispers and smiles when he feels the way Lance’s breath hitches in surprise, “I love you, I love you.” 

A pause and then he’s raising his face to meet his boyfriend’s eyes and his smile just grows wider and happier when he catches the blue color in them.

“I love you too.” Keith repeats quietly against Lance’s lips, for only the two of them to hear and he feels Lance’s smile back as soon as their lips touch.

Lance doesn't have a chance to say it back, but that’s okay.

Keith can feel the words in the way Lance’s lips move against his own, in the way he pushes his mouth further into Keith’s and breaths in every gasp black haired teen makes. Even in the way Lance’s hands cups his cheeks and caress them gently with his thumbs as he pulls him closer. 

It’s enough for both of them. 


End file.
